


Marvel ficlet: Tony and Bucky teenagers

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Bucky gets asked out on a date...





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky almost jumped out of his chair, notes flying everywhere as he turned to scowled the moron who had startled him in the first place. His snarky reply died on his lips as soon as he realised who the moron was.

 

“Wow, easy there James! You okay?”

 

Bucky blinked, trying to find a cool reply but failed as Tony bend over, collecting his notes and dropping them on the table. He had a sparkle in his eyes and Bucky felt on fire as those eyes went up and down his body.

 

“James?”

 

There was the million dollar smirk and Bucky felt arousal and irritation as Tony kept watching him, eyes still sparkling.

 

“What do you want Stark?”

 

It didn't sound nearly as snarky and hard as he intended to and Tony just smiled, crossing his arms, showing off his abs and Bucky felt a little light headed.

 

“What are you offering _James_?”

 

Bucky sucked in a breath, Tony's voice sounding smooth and sweet like velvet as his eyes travelled up Bucky's body again.

 

“I- I didn't..”

 

He hated blushing and Tony's smirk was enough to know he was doing just that. He put his glasses back in place, taking a deep breath before his eyes could meet Tony's again. They were still sparkling and Tony looks gorgeous. It should be illegal to look that good on a Friday afternoon dammit!

 

“Can I help you with anything or are you just going to stand there and stare.”

 

Tony's eyes changed, something like approval in them as he came closer, sitting down next to Bucky, his scent filling Bucky's noise and making him want to moan.

 

“Oh, I don't know James, I thought you liked it when I stared at you.”

 

“Only in your dreams Stark. So, what's up?”

 

His heart was still racing, hands sweaty from Tony being so close but at least he had his wits about him again. Tony was the only person who could leave him clustered and feeling like a damn 6 year old.

 

“Just wanted to see if you're free tonight.”

 

“Free?”

 

“Yeah. You know it's almost the weekend. That thing with two days off school and time to do something fun. Like, go to a movie.”

 

Tony had that look again, the one that made Bucky want to jump at him and kiss him senseless. It was too much really, Tony being so close and lovely.

 

“I. Wait? You're asking me out? Me?”

 

Bucky couldn't help the stutter, mouth falling open in surprise as Tony watched him with a weird look in his eyes.

 

“Yes. This is me asking you out, you mind?”

 

Tony crossed his arms, eyes on Bucky's and Bucky felt heat rise as Tony watched him.

 

“No,” Bucky started, seeing Tony's smile fade a littled and he shook his head, “No, I don't mind but are you sure?”

 

Tony's eyes went wide, his head tilted lightly to the side and Bucky cursed himself for speaking before thinking.

 

“Yes Barnes, I'm pretty damn sure. Movie and dinner tonight. 7 PM? It's on me.”

 

“Tony! You don't have to-”

 

“Shut up Barnes. I'm asking so I'm paying. It works that way.”

 

Bucky dropped his gaze, eyes on his books and he startled as Tony's hand layed on his arm.

 

“It's not charity James. Say yes.”

 

He saw James take a breath, eyes going to Tony's for a second before nodding his head. Tony couldn't stop the grin forming on his face.

 

“Okay, excellent. I'll come pick you up. That okay?”

 

Another nod and Tony felt his heart do a weird flip. Finally, after months of trying and failing to ask James out he'd done it. Getting a yes out of the gorgeous boy in front of him. He would do anything to make this night a success, already hoping for a good night's kiss. He'd been dreaming about kissing those lips for ages.

 

“Great! I'll see you later tonight. Here, my number so you can text me your address.”

 

Bucky took it with a slight hesitation not sure if he was dreaming or not. His mouth felt dry, hands sweaty and he had trouble breathing as Tony smiled at him.

 

“I. Okay. I'll see you tonight.”

 

Tony leaves with another dazzling smile, watching Bucky like he wants to eat him and Bucky's sure he's dreaming. How is it possible the most popular guy in school asked Bucky out?

 

He shakes his head, trying to get some brains working and finish his assignment but all he can think about is Tony and how firm his ass looked when he walked away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Hamilton....  
> \--------------------------------------------------------

“What do you think about this?”

 

“Looks great.”

 

“Natasha! You've said that about the last 3 outfits too!”

 

“Yes because you look good in anything. Trust me, Tony is going to eat you up no matter what you wear. Stop worrying!”

 

“Easy for you to say, you're not going on a date with Tony Stark.”

 

“Yeah, I'm not going to feel sorry for you. Come on Bucky, lighten up! It's dinner and a movie, what can possible go wrong?”

 

Bucky turned, tugging at his shirt as he threw Natasha a look.

 

“Now it's surly going to hell. Thanks Nat.”

 

“You're welcome, _James_.”

 

Natasha giggled, Bucky hitting her with a pillow before turning back to the mirror for one last look. It wasn't bad but he still felt awful. Everything screamed poor and Bucky knew Tony was anything but. He still didn't understand why the man even studied at their school when he could go to the most posh schools in the world. It was even stranger that Tony had asked him out. He wasn't special at all. He didn't have the brains like his friend Bruce and he didn't have the looks like his best friend Steve. It didn't make any sense and the more the seconds dragged on, the more Bucky wanted to call it all off.

 

“This is pointless Nat.”

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on. He'd wanted to try contacts but Natasha had insisted he wear his glasses instead.

 

“ _It makes you look hot Barnes. Trust me.”_

 

Natasha gave him a pointed look, getting up and inspecting him one final time.

 

“Don't be ridiculous Bucky. Tony asked you out remember, he even said it wasn't a game. He likes you.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and Natasha slapped his shoulder.

 

“Hey! You're a likeable guy Barnes, a pain in the ass sometimes,but likeable in general. Give it a change, it could be fun.”

 

“What if I make a fool of myself?”

 

Bucky sighed again, still not feeling better as Natasha gave him a look.

 

“Then you are just being you. Just go and have fun Bucky! _Make me proud son_!”

 

Natasha slapped his shoulder, pushing him out of his bedroom.

 

“Oi! Don't sing Hamilton at me! I'm older then you anyway!”

 

Natasha smiled, pushing him towards the stairs, eyes sparkling as they went downstairs.

 

“ _Don't throw away your shot_ Bucky!”

 

“Stop singing Hamilton at me!”

 

“Maybe Tony will make something _rise up_.”

 

“You are horrible!”

 

Natasha smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

 

“You'll do fine Bucky. Tony would be lucky enough to have you. I'll need details tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little fed up with the internet and social media and fandom so I'm taking a mini break from Tumblr. Let's see how long I can be without and let's see if I write more because of it...  
> \--------------------------------------------


End file.
